This is Awkward
by Gypsy Joy
Summary: After a night of questionable activities, Dick Grayson wakes up in the bed of a certain Iron superhero, which is totally normal in and of itself. What isn't normal, is when the "ex-boy wonder" gets paid a visit by an unlikely, but really good-looking acquaintance. At least, that's what they are now. Crappy summary,but read anyway? This is Slash. Don't like, don't read. Don't judge.


**So like, I really, really love Dick Grayson and all his awesomeness, and I've had this idea for a crossover for a while, so when I finally got up off ma butt I decided what the heck, might as well. If you don't like slash, don't read. Just move on. It's really not that hard to do. Don't flame me for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grayson, Stark, or any other characters in this piece of literature, if you can call it that. All I own is the plot. Hopefully, nobody's thought of it before or used it. If so, apologies.**

Dick inhaled softly, opening his eyes lethargically. The night before had been long and pleasurable, but he was finally feeling the effects of it all. He felt a dull pain in his lower back, no doubt from his and Tony's… activities. The twenty-eight year-old lifted his arms slowly, yawning, and turned his head to the left of him. There lay Tony Stark, arms and legs flayed everywhere, mouth wide with a snore that could rival Bruce's after nights spent hunting down Joker. Nightwing smiled, glad to know Tony was that content with his abilities. It was rare to see him sleeping so casually, completely vulnerable, after the fiasco with Loki and the Chitauri. Seeing the void of space had done things to him. Still, they were things the dark-haired acrobat could help heal in time. Soundlessly, Dick eased off the bed, Tony would be awake soon, and despite how asterous last night had been, the man would still want his coffee. The ex-boy wonder (although his lovers would disagree) took one last look at the superhero on the bed before sighing.

"The things I do for you, Tony Stark." Then smiling gently (because really, he didn't mind) the bat walked off, heading for the kitchen.

"Jarvis."

"Yes sir?" The AI responded.

"What did I say about the sir?"

"Forgive me, yes Richard?" Dick smiled, he would have loved to meet Tony's butler/father-figure/babysitter when the man still lived and breathed. The sass on that man was evident even through the programming.

"It's just Dick, Jarv, and can you play my morning music? Softly, though, wouldn't want to wake up the snoring princess in the bedroom." The bat snickered quietly at the resurfacing image of Tony's position.

"Of course, Richard, I would like to comment however, I wouldn't let the master hear you calling him that, else you want the same punishment you received last night."

Dick stopped walking, a bright red blush sprouting on his face.

"Jarv, were you watching?" Sure, he wasn't exactly a prude, but the idea of Tony's faithful AI looking into their private activities was a bit… embarrassing. It would be like if Alfred had been watching all those times he and Bruce-

"Never, Richard, I can however say that young master Tony forgot to enable the sound-proofing in his bedroom." Dick's blush increased in fervor, both from his earlier thoughts and the thoughts of Tony "forgetting" to soundproof the room.

"I'm going to kill him when he wakes up."

"Might I recommend cobra venom in his coffee?" The acrobat chuckled at the AI's comment, continuing his walk to the kitchen.

"Nah, he has antidotes for that handy, Jarv. I need to get creative. But first, music and hot chocolate."

"As you wish sir."

"Richa- I mean, it's just Di-." Before Dick could finish correcting the AI, he was interrupted by the sound of his morning soundtrack playing softly over the speakers all over that floor of the Tower.

Huffing, the hero entered the kitchen, making his way over to the hot chocolate station. If Tony couldn't function without coffee in the morning, then the same could be said for Dick without his hot cocoa.

As the warm water finished brewing, Dick poured it into a cup that had the words "Tony Stark's cup. Do not touch upon pain of death.", then in small writing at the very bottom, "unless you happen to be a certain blue-eyed acroBAT who is extremely flexible, and owns the greatest ass in the universe. And the one beside it.".Inhaling the scent of hot chocolate, Dick sighed as the smell engulfed his nose. Moaning, the ex-boy wonder sipped the mix greedily. He was so glad he had traded his coffee-in-the-morning addiction for his old hot-chocolate-in-the-morning addiction. It was both healthier and tastier, although the latter could be said it was only because Tony made sure to get the best hot chocolate. To pamper him of course. Striding languidly over to the living room (well, the room with the really large, comfy couch and humongous flat-screen), Dick almost dropped his cup of very expensive ("It's definitely worth it for you, birdie.") hot chocolate as he heard the elevator doors opening, and the face of an old, and he meant old, ex come through, along with the faces of Tony's superhero colleagues.

His ex was just as shocked as he was.

"Dick?!"

Inwardly sighing, because dammit of all people HE had to show up while the acrobat was only dressed in an over-sized Ironman t-shirt, with hair no doubt still gorgeous but obviously messed up from not-so-very-innocent activities (he hadn't bothered brushing it yet).

"Hey, Steve. How's being Captain America again, treating you?"

 **A/N: Soooo how was it? Really, I wanna know. TELL ME! Hehe totally thought of Loki just then. Anyway, comment, and this is meant to be a one-shot but if any of you guys actually liked it and would prefer me to write more, inform me, and it shall be continued. Probably. Hopefully. I want to know what happens, too. Oh and, sorry if the characters were OOC.**


End file.
